


Pacify Him

by Galaxtopus



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mute Keith, Singer Lance (in context?), Trigger Warning: Panic attack?, pinning lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxtopus/pseuds/Galaxtopus
Summary: Lance has a mental breakdown, and is consoled by someone rather unexpected.





	Pacify Him

Lance was sitting at the table impatiently waiting for hunk to bring the goods one minute the next he was erratically tapping his foot, feeling his limbs screaming for him to run. Screaming it wasn’t safe here, staying only will only hurt. 

Heart clenching Lance tried to catch his breath without raising suspicions, he didn't want to worry his friends, he didn't want to alert them to his instability.

It didn't help ease the cold tension though, coiling out of his chest likes snakes. 

So he sat there silently hyperventilating, waist deep in a panic attack. Still able to trudge forward but the higher it gets there harder it was too breathe. Thinking to himself what insignificant issue triggered this bullshit. 

Cause that's all this was heaps of bull poo, and he hated when these episodes cropped up. Hated how something as simple as Pidge scratching their cheek could have instigated this, because yes that was a thing. 

He just has these moments where it felt like his bubble of comfort was closing in on him getting ready to pop, and everything that anyone does is scratching at the surface thinning it even further. 

Luckily no one seemed to have caught on, or if they did maybe they were giving him space? 

Nah that's impossible there was no way any of them could keep quiet if even one of them noticed how frazzled he was.

Well except for Keith...but that was for a wholly unrelated reason.

Lance had to leave before it got to that. 

Here lies the dilemma or the frayed ends of the whole enchilada if you will

If he just got up and ran out of the house it would lead to questions when he returned. Questions he didn't have the capacity to deal with right now. 

Instead lying to his friends so he could mask his unstable mental health seemed so much more logical. That way he didn't have to burden them with his useless concerns and still get what he wants. A simple moment of relief.

“Ahh Quiznakkkk” he moaned rather theatrically trying to hide the tremor in his voice. 

“What now” Pidge muttered ninety eight percent of their attention still focused on the computer perched on their puny pocket sized lap. Probably calculating how to make the band’s next show even bigger more explosive than the last. 

The other two percent was oh so graciously given to Lance and his needs. A saint of sacrifice really.

“I left my phone in the car” he whined, flopping his head onto the dining table the wood cooling down his overheating flesh.

It felt great, taking his mind somewhere else for a moment.

Albeit a rather quick moment. 

“Deal with it, now you can, I don’t know...ACTUALLY pay attention, to one of YOUR practice sessions” They barked back not missing a beat, the frown carving deeper into lance’s mouth. 

“Instead of, you know, humming like a dick...which might be hard considering”  
he could feel her smirking from the other side of the screen. There was a soft puff of air meant to be a snicker that caught his attention. 

Keith tried to hide his quirked lips, which on any other occasion would have his heart racing, but that adorably packaged time bomb coupled with the hysteria also known as his thoughts was no bueno.

But his body had a mind of it's own and the betrayal was deep . 

Hearing that hint of Keith's normally non existent voice Lance’s expression too gooey and sweet with a warm dopey grin stretching his cheeks at the crinkle in Keith's violet eyes. It was little nauseating even to himself.

But he couldn't help it. 

Which was the problem! 

He had little to no control over his emotions, or his body for that matter! Sometimes he wished he could pull off that stoic unaffected persona that Keith flaunted so effortlessly. 

Faahhcclk! Even in his own head he couldn't go two seconds without thinking about Keith. It was insane!

On the bright side his face buried behind the arms he stretched across the dinning table he didn't see anything. In fact the man in question didn't even notice his attention drawn to something at the other end of the table. 

Before he had a chance to figure out what the incessant click clacking of fingers to keyboard has stopped.

The Gremlin seemed to have some demonic power to catch him at the perfect time. 

Perfect for their blackmailing needs, horrendous for his reputation.

Inadvertently Pidge’s focus shifting to him plus the recent addition to the cretins arsenal of material plunged him into another, heavier, episode.

He had to get out, and he had to get out now. 

“Well that’s too bad, because you know...fuck you” Lance responded eloquently grinning like the impish little dickwad he was. 

Without missing a beat Lance was standing ready to go not that anyone would actually stop him. 

Pidge gave a two fingered salute already diving back into their schematics leaving him to his own devices. Learning long ago Lance was a brat who would throw a tantrum and they,were so close to a breakthrough it wasn't worth it. 

He returned the gesture back, sending one Keith's way for good measure. Only receiving an analytical stare in response, digging a little deeper he noticed an undercurrent of agitation. 

His fingers curled in like a wilting flower. And he just rolled with the embarrassment out the room. 

He managed to make it to the doorway before Hunk burst through the kitchen doors carrying dinner.

At this point he no longer had the capacity to keep up the charade. 

“Dinners ready” The big guy said not really watching as Lance glided by, more focused on the plate and not spilling everything as he twirled around to avoid the oncoming collision. 

Everyone was so used to his brash I walk my own path personality that accommodating was second nature.

With a click of his tongue Lance gave him finger guns and a wink in response before slipping out all together. 

With sudden silence of the world outside that dinky little apartment he calls home, the waves of anxiety collapsed, drowning his senses until everything became a blurry washed out mess of things.

He barely managed to make it to the parking lot when he finally broke tripping over his own two feet. 

“Fuckfuckfuck” clutching onto his head, Lance crouched down hiding behind the first car he came across. 

‘Deep breaths’ he chanted trying to calm. Everything was fine, stop being a baby everything was fine. 

Rocking back and forth, eyes closed Lance tried to focus on the sounds of his surroundings to keep the burbling sensation in his throat at bay. 

He was going to scream, he could feel it clawing at his throat trying to expend the energy his buzzing limbs were creating seeing as he was unwilling to take off running.

Theatrical must be part of his genetic code, this reaction to stress was a little dramatic. Albeit it's not just any stress, there were...reasons a few of them too. 

Still it didn't justify this, and knowing that sent him spiraling. 

‘Breathe in for four seconds hold... your breath for seven seconds… breathe out eight seconds’ he followed the instructions to a T. It's been his mantra since he was a kid. It was the last thing the love of his childhood gave him before disappearing. 

But lately it wasn't enough.

When a tap at his shoulder suddenly cut through all of his anxieties. Only to create new ones.

His heart spike at the sight of his visitor, there in all his blasphemous glory was Keith. A flurry of agitation burning in his violet eyes.

Life seeped from his pores, leaving a cold empty husk. 

He saw it, he saw all of it! Fuck he was too far in too calm down now.

Lance grit his teeth trying to motion for him to leave, but Keith just stayed staring, as if he was some sideshow freak. 

Any other time he would have barked something snarky but now, now he was struggling just to keep tears from falling.

Keith scanned the area probably trying to either a) look for a chance to escape or b) making sure no one was watching the lead singer to his band acting so pathetic.

To his surprise Keith sat down next to Lance without a word. And instead scrolled through the cell Lance clearly insinuated was in his car not moments ago. 

To this day Lance didn't understand how Keith knew about the playlist titled Mitigar, something like calm in English, how he knew what it was meant for when he didn't know a lick of Spanish and then casually plugged the buds into his ears.

His fingertips hadn't even left Lance’s ears when explosive music began screaming in his ears. It was hard to tell whether it was the hair Keith tucked behind his ears or the music itself sent his visibly at ease. 

The blaring thumps consume his erratically beating heart, until his focus was purely on the sound alone. 

He wasn't going to ask how he knew why he didn't go for the normal soft lulling music like any other person. He didn't question it for a moment. 

Quite frankly didn't care, not right now. 

Instead he leaned against the car all the tension melting away, leaving him limp. His breathing stabilized, that scratch in his throat subdued, all that was left was a pile of mush. 

And as a simple pile of goo one doesn't have control of how their body sways, or how it inexplicably but unintentionally ends up against Keith's shoulder. 

Moaning softly about the warmth it took him a good five minutes before reality sunk in, but instead of letting him retreat the moment Lances weight left his shoulder Keith's arm snaked around his neck and dragged him back down. 

The closest thing to a hug he's ever received from the guy. 

He was trying to console him. 

Lance’s heart swelled a beaming grin on his lips as he nestled in the crook of Keith's neck, breathing deep enjoying the scent of burnt firewood and motorcycle exhaust. Adding another layer of comfort to blanket his nerves. 

This was going to bite him in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just a vent fic, for when I was having my own episode. This is, however, part of a series I plan to start in the future. Whether it ends up in it is up in the air!


End file.
